


Heart, Home, also known as T.A.R.D.I.S.

by Blaxcat



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, F/M, Heart of the TARDIS, Interfering TARDIS, Meddling TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaxcat/pseuds/Blaxcat
Summary: Bad Wolf creates herself, and of herself created Bad Wolf. The TARDIS and her Thief always needed the Wolf, even if the Thief didn't know it yet - or the Wolf was only just a cub... or, as one once said: Spoilers!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick preface, just to see if it catches fire or smothers itself out.

There's always been a - a  _something_ , an  _Itch_ , a  _Song_ , a buzzpressurepresence _thing_ at the very back of her mind. It wasn't always noticeable, but for as long as she's known her thoughts it's been there, ~~a tint~~ , coating everything within her very  _being_ that just  _poured_ the feeling of  _something_. "Something" she has no name for yet, sitting on the very tip of her tongue yet at the age of seven years the closest she can even compare to is  _Home_ and _Safe_ and **_Right_**. It was _family_ and  _trust_ and _everything will be OK_ ~~even when the world seemed to crumble around her~~ , it was always just _there_. Even when it faided, sort of _s t r e a c h e d_ \- like it was off in a distance yet still barely hanging on... it stayed.


End file.
